


Anya davant l'antre des bêtes sauvages

by TaraLexaForever



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraLexaForever/pseuds/TaraLexaForever
Summary: Dawn veut un nouvel animal de compagnie et devinez ce qu'elle veut!Le gang part en quête et Anya se prépare a leurs fins.





	

Non,j'irais pas la bas,hors de question,Alex peut bien aller bruler en enfers hors de question que j'aille la bas,il pourrait y avoir ces chose avec des démoniaque oreilles qui nous espionne,ces grande qui j'en suis sure servent a déchiqueter la peau et briser,broyer les os,parce que vous croyez vraiment que ces dents monstrueuses servent a manger des carottes,non sinon ça serait pas aussi flippant et oui ils sont hypocrites,ils vous regardent la comme si ils étaient innocents,comme si ils rêvaient pas de vous dévorer en steak tartare.  
Brrrrrr,rien que l'idée de m'approcher d'eux me fait frissonner .  
Quand j'ai vue Dawn dire qu'elle voulait un animal je croyais qu'elle voulait un chat,c'est bien les chat,et c'est beaucoup moins effrayant que...non il ne faut pas y penser.  
Bref elle aurait pu choisir un chien ou un serpent ou tout sauf ça,mais non.  
Et quand Alex nous amener,je le savais pas,c'est quand je suis descendus avec les autres que je l'ai vue,cette damnée image,cette photo du diable,UN LAPIN!  
Mince j'ai même pas d'armes pour me défendre,depuis quelques temps il n'y a que les monstre habituel donc c'est okay mais non j'aurais du prévoir qu'il y aurait un danger mortel et en plus les autres ne se méfient même enfin au moins si l'un de ces démons décident de montrer son véritable visages je pourrais me sauver pendant qu'il dévore les autres.  
Dawn est vraiment excitée,elle saute partout,je comprend pas pourquoi elle est contente,Buffy et Faith était encore collés l'une a l'autre franchement elle peuvent pas s'en empêcher.  
Elles feraient mieux de coucher ensemble et voila,je comprend pas les humains,ils attendent des années un truc qu'ils pourrait avoir quand ils veulent tss franchement.  
Alex était en train de discuter des nom qu'ils pourraient donner a la Chose avec Dawn.  
Et Willow et Tara était en train de se sourire,de toute façon elles se soutient tout le temps,hmm,j'aime bien Tara,ca m'aurait pas gêner de m'amuser avec elle sexuellement,elle est super gentille et jolie et elle fait de la magie,ca offre plein de possibilité mais vu qu'elle est avec Willow,bah Anya tente toujours sa chance et en plus ca me fera oublier le carnage qui nous attend,enfin qui les attends.  
Hé Tara vient vers moi,peut être qu'elle a lu dans mon esprit et qu'elle accepte.  
-Ma chérie tu veux éviter la mort et avoir du sex avec moi,cool je dis en souriant.  
Tara est devenu rouge,très rouge,ça m'étonnera toujours la capacité des humains a changer de couleurs alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas changer de formes et elle s'est mis a bégayer qu'elle était venu parce que j'avais l'air bizarre.  
-Bien sur que j'ai l'air bizarre,Dawn veut un monstre dans sa maison,vous aller toutes mourir,il va vous dévorez pendant que vous dormez ou que vous mangez ou que vous vous lavez.  
-Anya,ne t'inquiète pas,on vas en choisir un très gentil a dit Tara en souriant,je crois qu'elle voulait me réconforter mais elle a l'air sure d'elle alors bon et ça me fait remarqué encore une fois qu'elle est vraiment très mignonne.  
-Dit t'est sure que tu veux pas coucher avec moi,Willow peut venir si tu veux ?  
-Oui,je suis t,t,très sure.waouh Tara rougit vraiment très souvent et fortement.  
Je vis la porte du magasin se fermer et les autres a l'intérieur et je sentis une main saisir la mienne,je tournai la tete et vis la sorcière blonde me regarder avec ce sourire maladroit qu'elle possédait et qui la rendait vraiment très,très mignone.  
-J,je ne veut t,toujours pas le f,faire avec toi mais je peux rester av,avec toi et tu sais je suis ton amie   
Bon avec Tara,peut être que je voulais bien mourir ou non,on survivra toute les deux,oui j'adore cette idée,je la sauverai du vampire.  
Et même si Tara ne veut pas coucher avec moi,ce que je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs parce que je suis vraiment canon,elle est mon amie et c'est peut être aussi important...même si j'aimerais bien lui montrer que je la trouve jolie.  
Elle me tira devant la maudite porte et m'entraina a l'intérieure de leurs l'antre ,leurs tanières ou ils hypnotisent les malheureux qui ont la stupidité de venir ici pour se repaitre d'eux.  
Les lapins.


End file.
